Naruto Desde Las Sombras
by Danny Bombas -a crazy genius
Summary: naruto es un niño diferente. Especial de cierto modo, naruto es ignorado por su familia y la aldea lo odia... pero un dia algo paso y desde ese dia el destino de naruto cambio completamente. Naruto alcanzara un poder nunca antes visto... lo se, cliche el tema pero entren vale la pena
1. Naruto Desde Las Sombras -1 Prologo

bueno esta demas aclarar que borre mis otras historias ya que una estaba estancado y no sabia como seguirla siendo esta la llamada hiperion,pero la otra no tenia sentido si no subia dioses elementales...una historia creada por mi donde explico personas, poderes, dioses y esas cosas pero como no tengo los archivos y volver a escribir 500 episodios no era opcion... simplemente las borre. Decidi comenzar con otra pero esta decidi primero trabajarla en conjunto con unos amigos para asi que tenga final... espero que a alguien le interese esto...

lo que este despues de los dos puntos es hablado, lo que este despues del punto y coma es pensado.

no soy due o de naruto,menos de otras cosas como los dragones que utilizare eso les pertenece a sus respectivos due os.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Era 30 de octubre, 4 años habian pasado desde el ataque del kyubi. Ese dia nacieron 3 hermanos Siendo Naruto el mayor un niño de tez ligeramente bronceada,de ojos azules como los zafiros y pelo alborotado de color oro,Hiroshi el hermano del medio,un niño de pelo rojo sangre, piel ligeramente palida y ojos violetas y por ultima la hermosa Shiro la hermana menor,de pelo amarillo con puntas rojizas y un ojo azul zafiro y el otro violeta. Ese mismo dia la parte Yang del kyubi fue sellada en Hiroshi y la parte yin en shiro.

Desde aquel dia los actuales portadores del vasto poder del zorro fueron proclamados Principes de la aldea, siendo que ellos sacrificaron una vida comun para deterner al poderoso zorro de acabar con la aldea. Desde entonces los padres de naruto comenzarian a prestarle cada vez menos atencion hasta que un dia dejaron de prestarle atencion al peque o naruto y estaban todo el dia pendientes de la aldea y los gemelos.

Naruto no era para nada tonto y sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero poco o nada podia hacer, hace una semana la cosa habia empeorado al punto de que aveces se olvidaron de hacerle de comer.

Eso fue mucho para el peque o rubio y se fue al bosque de la muerte a llorar, luego de llorar por unas horas se hecho en el pasto a dormir, pero este no era un sueño normal, de hecho no era ni un sueño pero el peque o no sabia ni podia saber que un milagro pasaria.

* * *

Aparecio en medio de la nada, habia mucha oscuridad rodeandolo como un manto, un sentimiento de vacio, soledad, dolor y pena se sentia en el ambiente. El rubio estaba confundido mas se mostaba valiento no asustandose, desde el primer ataque que le habian dado esos aldeanos habia estado unas cuantas veces aqui pero era expulsado nada mas aparecer pero cosa sorprendente en esta ocasion no sucedio.

De repente, el lugar es iluminado por unas iluminado por unas antorchas dejando ver el lugar parecia alguna clase de bosque con la luna rojiza en lo alto del cielo, naruto ve enfrente suyo una hermosa mujer de pelo negro como la noche, intensos ojos grises, facciones delicadas, piel blanca como la nieve y una figura digna de una diosa, aparte llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono negro con peque os petales blancos que resaltaba ligeramente su cuerpo pero la rodeaba un aura divina.

Naruto se sorprendio ante tal aura y belleza, pero habia algo que lo intrigaba de la mujer delante suyo, quien era y porque estaban ahi? pero lo mas importante donde estaban exactamente? Estos se quedaron en silencio hasta ella se aclaro suavemente la gargante y hablo

?:Buenos días Naruto-Kun

Naruto:Disculpe, no es por ser descortés señorita pero, podría decirme quien es y cómo me conoce?(Pregunto naruto tranquilo pero levemente desconfiado)

?:Claro naruto-kun mi nombre es Yami, yo sobre como te conozco, pues es facil siente te hecho compania y una parte de mi vive dentro de ti(Dijo con una voz suave y tranquila,con una pequeña risa al final por la expresion de incredulidad y pequeño shock del rubio.)

Naruto ya habia leido alguna vez sobre la diosa yami, diosa de la oscuridad y esposa del mismisimo shinigami dios de la muerte, ambos soberanos del Yomi(''inframundo japones''), pero leer a que aparezca enfrente tuyo una diosa en persona es completamente difente y realmente muy impactante o almenos para el ojiazul, el cual ya estaba agachado y estaba que le explotaba la cabeza por esa informacion. Una vez que volvio en si dijo

Naruto:Disculpe Yami-Sama,pero como es que vives dentro de mi?(pregunto naruto con una duda, curiosidad y algo de... esperanza de porfin ser alguien)

Yami:Verás naruto-kun,cuando naciste se libero el poderoso bijuu conocido el kyubi, pues cuando tu padre invoco a mi esposo, supe que tendrias un destino legendario asi que decidi pasar un pequeño pedazo de mi alma con la esperanza de poder no solo hablarte sino de incluso entrenarte... sabia que si mi esposo se llevaba el alma de tu asqueroso padre, la gente los veria como monstruos asi que por mi. El shinigami le perdono la vida a minato y yo le di mas tiempo a tu madre, pero ellos te dejaron de lado. Asi que... decidi que era hora de cambiar(Dijo con sabiduria, calma, paz al comienzo pero cuando hablo de sus padres lo dijo con dolor y un gran rencor, la ultima parte lo dijo con decision)

Naruto: A que te refieres? Cambiar?(Pregunto naruto sumamente interesado y casi sin poder ocultar la esperanza que brotaba de su ser.)

Yami:Vine a darte algo que espero te agrade la idea. No solo te ofresco salir de este infierno al que llaman aldea, sino un lugar a donde pertenecer realmente, ya que despues de todo shini-kun y yo llegamos a tomarte cariño, a tomarle cariño al niño de caracter fuerte, inteligente y poderoso que eres. Te propongo ser mi hijo naruto(Dijo ella con una voz cargada de dulzura, cariño y una gran y hermosa sonrisa que naruto nunca habia visto... una sonrisa cargada con el amor de una madre)

Naruto;Si me quedo aqui... esperando por algo que se nunca podre tener, por algo mas que un sueño infantil no cambiara nada, si me quedo en la hoja solo morire por culpa de mi deseo infantil... yo solo quiero que mis padres me reconozcan pero porque debo reconocerlos si ellos apenas saben de existencia(cada vez mas le costaba decidirse)muchas gracias Yami-OkaSama(porfin dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras abrazaba a la diosa, sorprendiendose ya que desde hace meses no habia regalado una sonrisa sincera a nadie.)

Yami:Muy bien Naruto-Sochi(Dijo con una sonrisa calida dirigida totalmente a naruto, mientras asiente.)Ya esta decidido, vendras conmigo y te convertiremos en el shinobi mas fuerte que haya existido

Naruto:Claro,pero como lo hariamos oka-sama?

Yami:Dije que decidi entrenarte y eso hare, no solo seras entrenado en todas las artes uzumakis que hayan, sino seras entrenado por todo aquello que ellos consideran sagrado. vendras conmigo al otro mundo y seras entrenado por Indra Ootsutsuki, Ashura Ootsutki, Tobirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki Hamura Ootsutsuki, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki y lo mas importante te entrenaremos mi esposo y yo.(Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo oscura que atemorrizo a naruto.)

Naruto:hmn...(el rostro de naruto mostro algo de duda, pero despues valiente y desafiante dijo) Claro le mostrare al mundo que se equivocaron conmigo,y que no te equivocaste conmigo oka-sama(Dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa que fue compartida por Yami.)

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte, el cuerpo de naruto fue cubierto por en un destello negro y cuando este acabo desaparecio sin dejar rastro...

* * *

El cuerpo de naruto aparecio en un enorme castillo, las paredes eran de una antigua obsidiana realmente lujosa, resistente y fria con ventanas negras alrededor de las ventanas a modo de decoracion estaban unos diamantes negros, el piso de roble cubierto por una alfombra roja con recoraciones azules finamente cosidas. En cada esquina habia una armadura de un extra o metal llenas de inlegibles runas antiguas y en el centro habian 2 tronos donde estaban sentados 2 seres. Yami se acerco lentamente a naruto y lo llevo a una habitacion para que durmiera.


	2. Naruto Desde Las Sombras -2 Dimon Reclad

Bueno, me di cuenta que el anterior por usar acentos, ñ y eso no me los aceptaba y dejaba espacios libres... ahora trate de solucionarlo para mejorar la lectura jajajaja... ahora si disfruten

* * *

 **Dimon Reclad**

Han pasado unas 8 horas desde que naruto llego al Yomi. En una amplia habitacion se encuentra un escritorio,al lado una estanteria llena de libros desde taijutsu, genjutsu hasta fuinjutsu, una puerta que es un baño privado,un elegante y gran ropero contra una pared,cerca del ropero hay un perchero, del otro lado hay otra puerta y en el centro de la misma hay una cama elegante con las mas finas y caras telas. Acostado en ella se encuentra naruto profundamente dormido. La puerta se abrio revelando a Yami, la cual se acerco hasta naruto y lo sacudio un poco mientras decia:

Yami:Muy buenos dias Naruto-kun, Es momento de despertar(Dijo y despues se alejo un poco para dejarlo despavilarse.)

Naruto se levanto rapido y todavia sin abrir los ojos. Sus instintos salieron disparadas y de brinco se alejo de Yami,abriendo los ojos y examinando el lugar, pero cuando su mirada se encontro con la curiosa y preocupada mirada de Yami,se acordo de todo y sonrio.

Naruto:Buenos Dias Oka-sama(dijo naruto con una sonrisa y un poco de verguenza por su reaccion...pero no pueden culparlo. La diosa sonrio como si nada hubiera pasado)

Yami:Muy bien naruto, vamos a calentar, hoy liberaras tu chakra asi podremos empezar a entrenar Ok?(dijo con un tono de voz amigable.)

Naruto:Bien, pero como libero mi chakra?(dijo naruto con cierta diversion por ese detalle.)

Yami:Cuando estemos en el dojo, por ahora despavilate(dijo divertida por la emocion del rubio.)

Cuando salieron de la espaciosa y elegante habitacion, naruto se impresiono no solo por el inmenso pasillo lleno de distintas y elegantes puertas,sino por darse cuenta que mas que una casa estaba en un enorme,gigantesco e interminable castillo. Su madre lo llevo a unas escaleras y cuando subieron se encontro con un gigantesco dojo,equipado para cada necesidad.

Yami:Muy bien naruto para liberar tu chakra debes meditar, sentiras que estas en un vacio eterno, pero no te desesperes y sigue tus instintos, busca algo cuando lo encuentres sabras que hacer.

Naruto se sento a meditar y luego de lo que parecieron 5 minutos,aunque en realidad fue media hora, dentro del eterno vacio de su alma encontro una especie de cadena azulada que brillaba y entonces decidio romperla, cuando lo hizo se sintio realmente bien y podia sentir fluyendo por su cuerpo una sensacion de paz increible aunque fuese por un instante que disfruto y recordaria, Yami sonriente le dijo.

Yami:Muy bien tardaste muy poco tiempo incluso mito uzumaki tardo una hora en hacerlo, pero bueno no podras hacer nada por un tiempo debido a que tendras que esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la sensacion de poder que recorre tu cuerpo ahora entendiste?(le explico con paciencia al ver que el niño intentaba canalizar chakra.)

Naruto:Que fastidio(Dijo resignado)

Mientras tanto en konoha, el distrito de los nara todo el clan nara estornudo.

* * *

Mientras tanto naruto decidio ir a explorar un poco el castillo, encontrandose muchas habitaciones, con distintas funciones, Enormes y lujosas cocinas, salas de estar, cuartos lujosos, armerias llenas de toda clase de armas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, salas de torturas, bibliotecas que dejarian en ridiculo a cualquiera otra, otros dojos igualmente de equipados, laboratorios, guarderias, unos cuartos con una especie de ganado con matadero incluido, encontrandose tambien largos pasillos, etc. Este castillo verdaderamente parecia un laberinto.

Naruto lleva caminando un par de horas y no pudo evitar acordarse de sus amigos, Mikoto-Chan, Sasuke-nii, Fugaku-dono, Itachi-aniki...esa familia, la familia uchiha a la que le debia mucho aquellos que siempre estaban felices con el, y lo hacian feliz. Siendo que su apellido fueron sus primeras palabras.

Flash Back No Jutsu:  
Apenas todavia recordar,estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre pero en algun momento le llamo la atencion aquella familia de peli-negros y al llegar con la primera persona cercana(no fue muy dificil ya que estaba sentada al lado de su madre)fue una mujer con una sonrisita divertida. Escucho a su madre hablar

Kushina:Mikoto-chan parece que le caes bien(dijo kushina ligeramente divertida)

Itachi:Debe ser el encanto uchiha oka-san(bromeo itachi,quien estaba cargando a un bebe de la misma edad que naruto) no es cierto sasuke-ototo?(siguio bromeando con el bebe mientras hacia caras raras, sasuke al verlo se reia)

Naruto:Uc-uch-uchiha(dijo el peque o con una sonrisa)m-mi-mik-mikoto-mikoto-chan(solto el bebe con una risita y sonriendo, itachi sonrio divertido y todas las amigas presentes se sorprendieron puesto que no tenia ni u medio y ya habia dicho 2 palabras, pero a kushina esto no le gusto)

Kushina: porque tenia que ser tu nombre y no el mio?(dijo mientras una aura depresiva la rodeaba, causando la risa de su amiga Tsume)

Tsume:es que el pequeño va a ser la mayor celebridad, y seguro le gustaria una uchiha(Bromeo tsume a su manera)

Mikoto:o talvez es porque me quiere mas a mi no es asi naru-kun?(dijo poniendo voz graciosa mientras tocaba su nariz contra la del peque o que solo respondio la caricia de la misma forma con una risita.)  
Flash Back No Jutsu Kai

Naruto camino sin rumbo hundido en sus recuerdos, hasta chocar contra otra persona distraida. haciendo que naruto se caiga de espaldas.

?:perdona, no me fije por donde iba(Respondio una voz tranquila, aunque sono algo metalica. le ofrece la mano para ayudarse a levantarse.)

Naruto:Descuida, yo tampoco me fije dattebayo(dijo naruto sonriendo, mirando con quien se habia tropezado era un hombre corpulento de 2 metros de alto, cubierto por una armadura de oro rojizo con extrañas y brillantes runas roja sangre,en su cintura hay una espada demoniaca guardada en una elegante funda negra escamosa, la espada media la mitad del tamaño de aquel descomunal guerrero,que tenia un aura demoniaca muy potente.)Soy naruto uz...solo naruto

?:Soy dimon, Dimon Reclad, general en mando del ejercito del shinigami(Dijo con un tono de voz casi automata, pero demostraba orgullo)

Yami:Oh veo que ya has conocido a Dimon-san, Dimon-san el es naru-sochi(dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.(Dimon parecia sorprendido y un segundo despues estaba agachado frente a naruto)

Dimon:Disculpeme Naruto-sama. no reconoci su suprema superidad. Porfavor perdone a este torpe guerrero(Dijo de forma sumisa)

Naruto:Esta bien, Dimon-dono no se preocupe, todavia no nos habiamos presentado formalmente. Soy naruto hijo de los misericordiosos dioses Yami y Shinigami(Dijo naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de sentimiento, Yami lo abrazo.)

Yami:Dimon-san, quieres acompañarnos a entrenar las habilades de mi sochi?(pregunto la diosa con una sonrisa amistosa)

Dimon:Seria un honor poder ver entrenar a naruto-sama. Naruto-sama siempre contara conmigo y aquellos que se atrevan a dañarlo moriran bajo mi espada(dijo solemnemente,alzandose en toda su gloria)

Yami comenzo a caminar hacia un dojo, al llegar naruto se puso a entrenar unas katas basicas de un taijutsu de academia, sorprendiendo un poco a Yami y Dimon por que a naruto las katas solo tenia que verlas una vez y ya podia copiarlas a la perfeccion. Mientras dimon observaba podia ir viendo algun que otro moreton en el cuerpo de naruto y eso le dio curiosidad...

Dimon:Disculpe Yami-sama, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero porque naruto tiene moretones(le pregunto en un susurro para que naruto no lo escuchara.)

Yami:Unos idiotas aldeanos en su aldea, desquitaron su odio hacia un bijuu en el(dijo en un susurro cargado de odio. Pero dimon no lo entendio,hasta ahora no habia visto ningun sello... a menos que... no, no puede ser. Los humanos no harian una idiotez asi...o si?)Sus hermanos son los jinchurikis y son tratados como principes mientras que naruto recibio el odio, abandono y furia de los aldeanos porque no pueden atacar a los principes(dijo al ver que dimon estaba pensativo y le mostro un recuerdo de una de las golpizas de naruto.)

aquello solo basto para que dimon se fuera con un paso rapido y decidido. Yami pudo ver que dimon estaba verdaderamente furioso al ver que no solo habian atacado a un inocente sino al hijo de sus señores.

Dimon:mi espada...ruge hambrienta...HOY LLOVERA SANGRE EN KONOHA(Grito dimon hecho una fiera antes de desaparecer en un destello Dorado infernal.)

Naruto se detuvo al no notar a dimon, y lo busco con la mirada, encontrandose solo a su madre. Asi que llevado por la curiosidad se acerco a ella. y pregunto

Naruto:oka-sama donde esta Dimon-dono?(pregunto naruto moviendo la cabeza a un lado infantilmente)

Yami:Fue a... terminar unos asuntos pendientes naruto, no te preocupes, todavia no terminamos mi plan de entrenamiento para hoy naru-sochi(Dijo con una voz suave, y un aura acompañaba una sonrisa peligrosa. Naruto solo pudo sudar ante lo que le esperaba.)

* * *

En la masion namikaze, Kushina, Minato, Hiroshi y Shiro estaban sentados en la mesa tranquilamente comiendo cuando. Kushina y Minato tuvieron un gran escalofrio mientras que los jinchurikis tuvieron unas misteriosas ganas de esconderse debajo de la cama y no salir en un par de años, pero luego lo desestimaron y cada uno siguio con lo suyo.


	3. Naruto Desde Las Sombras- Entrenamiento?

Bueno,como planeo subir episodios sera 2 episodios por semana... asi disfrutan la lectura y ademas los dejo con la intriga, y asi puedo adelantar con la historia para no dejar defraudado a nadie... Bueno disfruten

* * *

 **Entrenamiento o Tortura**

ha pasado todo un mes desde que naruto se puso a entrenar, avanzando sorprendentemente rapido llegando a absorver todo lo que hacian en el campo de batalla, aunque el estudio no se le daba muy bien, se esforzaba mucho. naruto deberia haber alcanzado el nivel basico de la academia ninja. En este tiempo los soldados al cargo del imperio se sintieron atraidos por el mortal hijo de dioses, ya que este tenia la habilidad y destreza suficiente como para impresionarlos siempre que puede, a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca.

En un campo se ve a naruto haciendo flexiones, notandose como su cuerpo ya se habia acostumbrado a esa clase de entrenamientos ya que su masa muscular comenzo a notarse, su pelo desalborotado y rubio crecio enmarcando su rostro siendo una copia al de su padre, sus ropas habian cambiado siendo reemplazadas por una remera de manga corta completamente blanca, un gi negro con los bordes rojos y en la espalda el kanji ''Shinigami'', un pantalon a juego con el gi de color negro, unas botas negras con detalles rojizos y unas muñequeras rojas.

Naruto:297...298...299... y 300(dijo naruto dando este ejercicio por terminado)ya termine oka-sama

Yami:Muy bien sochi, veamos... ya te acostumbraste a las 10 vueltas al castillo,te acostumbraste a dar 400 sentadillas, 300 abdominales, 300 flexiones, a hacer 200 barras con cada brazo y obviamente ya has perfeccionado y dominado las katas que te enseñamos, a dar 500 patadas y puñetazos al maniqui. Todavia no te terminas de acostumbrar a los entrenamientos de chakra que te damos, Mantener un hoja pegada en tu frente usando solo chakra, caminar sobre los arboles, caminar sobre el agua y sobre todo antes de dormir se te olvida meditar

Naruto:No necesito meditar oka-sama... es aburrido dattebayo(Dijo naruto haciendo un puchero provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de yami)

Yami:La meditacion te servira no solo para controlar mas tu chakra, te dara paciencia, paz y sobre todo ayuda a relajar el cuerpo y el alma(dijo ella divertida pero con un ligero tono de reproche.) Bueno pero creo que por hoy es suficiente, ve a meditar un poco y despues a dormir ok?(dijo mirando cariñosamente al rubio)

Naruto:Hai oka-sama(dijo naruto dando una ligera reverencia y llendose a su habitacion. Donde se sento en su cama con las piernas cruzadas en posicion de loto y dejo alejo todo pensamiento, sintiendo su chakra fluyendo, la cantidad exacta de cuanto chakra tiene y el chakra de alrededor.)

Naruto paso unas horas meditando, poniendo su mente, alma y cuerpo en completa armonia. Cuando finalmente lo logro se acosto a dormir.

* * *

A La Mañana Siguiente, naruto se levanto casi de inmediato sin necesidad de que nadie lo despierto, parece ser que su cuerpo ya esta acostumbrado a la rutina. Pero sorprendentemente su madre no estaba ahi, asi que algo curioso se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta pero antes de llegar esta se abre dejando ver a su padre con una sonrisa algo oscura.

Naruto:Buenos días otou-sama(dijo naruto casi de inmediato ignorando olimpicamente la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del shinigami)

Shinigami:Buenos días naruto(dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo que contrarestaba con su sonrisa) bueno, tu madre me dijo que ya dominas, no solo los entrenamientos fisicos sino los de chakra o me equivoco?(exclamo pacientemente)

Naruto:ehm... si pero no es del todo cierto, me cuesta un poco terminar de acostumbrarme a los ultimos 2 ademas del asunto de meditar Dattebayo(dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna)

Shinigami:entonces, ya podras dejar atras los entrenamientos simples y pasar al siguiente nivel... que me dices?(Dijo con un tono de voz que mas que una pregunta era una confirmacion)

Naruto:Si(dijo casi de un salto) cual sera el siguiente nivel otou-sama?

el shinigami sin decir ni una sola palabra, le hizo una seña con la mano a naruto para que lo siga, naruto comenzo a caminar detras del shinigami y se metieron por pasadizos que naruto nunca habia usado o visto, luego de una larga caminata donde la temperatura iba bajando rapidamente llegaron a un puerta de hierro, cerrada con cadenas y un enorme candando, el shinigami apunto a las cadenas con la mano y estas simplemente cayeron.

Shinigami:muy bien naruto, entra y dentro de 5 horas vendre a buscarte(dijo mientras la puerta se abria y metiendo de un empujon a naruto dentro)

La ''habitacion'' realmente contrarestaba con el castillo, siendo una especie de paisaje helado, habian arboles extraños de color blanco con hojas gruesas, todo estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de nieve en la cual los pies de naruto comenzaban a hundirse, no habia techo sino un cielo tormentoso lleno de nubes negras apenas dejando ver una especie de luna que brilla debilmente pero si eso era poco comparado al frio que surca este lugar casi sin brillo, habia una extraña vegetacion creciendo por todas partes y podia sentir el ruido de insectos y otras cosas escondidas en el manto de sombras y maleza. Tanto como en la lejania como cerca suyo.

Naruto: que demonios es este lugar?(dijo casi en un susurro,temblando ligeramente por el frio en su cuerpo)

?:yo puedo decirtelo gaki(dijo una extra a voz cerca suyo,los instintos de naruto se dispararon e intento encontrar a propietario de aquella escalofriante voz aguda)

Naruto:Si te acercas yo... soy el hijo del shinigami si te acercas te matare y me comere tu alma (dijo ligeramente asustado por no poder encontrar al propietario de aquella voz, que estaba usando la oscuridad para mantenerse alejado de su vista)

?:No tengas miedo miedo niño (un pequeño rayo de la luz lunar ilumino el lugar momentañamente dejando ver una clase de araña demoniaca gigante que le sacaba casi 3 veces el tamaño al pobre rubio, debia medir 3 metros si es que más. La araña se iba acercando lentamente a naruto)

Naruto esquivo un ataque de la araña saltando hacia un costado en el momento justo, la araña se volvio rapidamente hacia naruto y escupio un liquido violeta rosado, el cual naruto esquivo como un profesional y se quedo en shock al que donde cayo comenzo a derretirse, esto iba a ser dificil. naruto salto nuevamente pero esta vez por encima de la araña la cual lo quiza agarrar con sus pinzas pero no alcanzo a tocarlo, naruto cayo a unas pocos metros de la araña la cual se preparaba para embestirlo. Naruto comenzo a desajustarse el gi logrando sacarselo, dejandose solo en remera, y teniendola con la mano mientras la araña corria directamente al choque. naruto salta y le lanza su gi negro directamente en la cabeza, logrando aplastar y enterrar su cabeza contra el piso. naruto uso el peso de su cuerpo para caer mas rapido dando una patada en una de las patas de la araña la cual sono con un grotesco Crack acompañados de un horrendo chillido.

Naruto:Ahora no eres tan mala verdad(Dijo naruto con una sonrisa predadora al ver que por descuidada y confiada la araña habia perdido la ventaja)

mientras la araña intento pararse nuevamente, naruto aprovechando el aturdimiento que causo su golpe, moviendose rapidamente salto girando en el aire terminando con una patada con el talon hacia otra pata de la araña que termino emitiendo un ruido igual. La araña al ver que naruto no habia caido bien aprovecho y se le subio encima. Intentando morderlo y clavarle un aguijon. Naruto uso acoplo de toda su concentracion y fuerza bruta para dificilmente quebrar las pinzas de la araña alejandola momentañeamente mientras soltaba chillidos de dolor y furia. Sus manos ardian y dolian como los mil infiernos, tenia que terminar esto rapido.

Ara a:Asqueroso hijo de puta, iba a matarte sin dolor y comerme tus restos pero SABRAS MEJOR CON TUS GRITOS Y SUPLICAS(Dijo la araña lanzandose directamente a intentar morderlo pero antes de llegar, una gruesa cadena con puntas salio disparada de la espalda de naruto y la golpeo en otra pata la cual no se quebro sino fue arrancada,haciendo que la sangre morada de la araña caiga en montones)MORIRAS LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE GUSANO

La furiosa araña se lanzo cegada por su furia escupiendo ácido por todos lados, lanzando mordiscos a diestra y siniestra los cuales naruto apenas y podia esquivar, varias veces la araña rozaba a naruto con sus pinzas o su ácido, naruto ni siquiera podia contrarestar los golpes sin temor a ser alcanzado por la araña. Asi que pego un salto hacia atras impulsandose con manos y piernas usando su cadena como escudo. Naruto decidio ir con todo.

Naruto:Muy bien bestia estupida, ya has provocado mi furia(dice mientras se sacaba las mu equeras y las botas) AHORA CONOCERAS EL VERDADERO DOLOR(dice sacandose unas pesas de los tobillos)

Naruto velozmente comienza a intercambiar una serie de puñetazos, patadas y cadenazos contra la furiosa y sorprendida araña la cual intentaba de todo para atacarlo,siendo esquivada o bloqueada por el rubio. La furia del aracnido dejaba muchas aperturas para el rubio el cual no desperdiciaba ninguna y le daba golpes con todas sus fuerzas, en un descuido de la araña, naruto rapidamente le dio una patada ascendente que la levanto en el aire y naruto giro sobre su eje usando su cadena como latigo. La cadena con todo el impulso y fuerza que tenia partio finalmente a la araña a la mitad. Naruto decidio introducirse en lo mas profundo del bosque para buscar refugio contra estos demonios, pero sin saberlo era observado por unos ojos demoniacos.

Shinigami:Felicidades naruto... comenzaste el siguiente nivel(dijo su Padre en un susurro desde las sombras con la voz cargada de orgullo y felicidad.)


	4. Naruto Desde Las Sombras-Siguiente nivel

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews... y descuiden esta historia la tengo planeada terminarla si o si

* * *

 **El Siguiente Nivel**

Naruto ha estado en el bosque durante a lo que el le parecieron dias, semanas quizas pero no lo sabia con certeza, la luz de luna eterna de aquel lugar verdaderamente le dificultaba el saber cuanto tiempo pasa. Ademas no podia estar preocupandose por eso, si tienes distintas bestias mas de 3 veces tu tamaño dispuestas a comerte, pero hoy habia estado pasando algo raro las bestias parecian alejarse de la puerta de entrada...

unas 2 arañas la mitad de grande de la que naruto enfrento al llegar, estaban siendo atravesadas por unos huesos afilados, y cerca de ellos se encuentra un niño de pelo rubio con un brillo salvaje increible en los ojos,su ropa consiste en una remera negra a medio romper y un gi negro completamente destrozado y atado en su espalda con seda de araña hay un enorme hueso/cuchilla.

Naruto:Tch, que molestas(dijo al ver que otra araña un poco mas pequeña comenzaba a bajar de una pequeña telaraña seguida de cerca por un especie de mono/demonio de cuatro brazos.)Ya me canse de jueguitos estupidos(dice sacando las cuchillas de las arañas y lanzadose contra sus oponentes restantes.)

Pero algo raro paso antes de llegar a donde se encontraban aquellos molestos monstruos, una presencia enorme, oscura, macabra y divina se dejo sentir en el aire...aterrorizando al bosque entero, detras de naruto la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente dejando ver al shinigami con una sonrisa macabra

Shinigami:Felicidades naruto... muy bien, veo que has logrado sobrevivir en mi pequeño Shi no Oashisu(''Oasis De La Muerte'')

Naruto:Otou-sama?...Pense que me dejarias morir(dice naruto conteniendo la rabia e impotencia que le daba el que lo haya abandonado en este horrible lugar por, posiblemente, semanas.)

Shinigami:Seguramente estes confundido...en este lugar donde reinan las sombras es facil confundirse, naruto la funcion de este lugar es entrenamiento del personal para el ejercito una semana aqui dentro es un dia afuera...para aprobar el examen debes estar 1 mes de corrido(dijo con una sonrisa que asustaria hasta el mortal mas poderoso pero a naruto no le afecto)

Naruto:Para que me trajo a este lugar?(dijo con una voz fria y cortante, la cual el shinigami ignoro olimpicamente)

Shinigami:Facil, naruto...eres debil, no fisicamente, no con el chakra... eres debil porque tienes corazon, un demonio no debe ceder ante el oponente somos y seremos monstruos para los otros, salidos de sus mas tenebrosas y macabras pesadillas. Este lugar endurecera tu mente...y nosotros endurecemos tu alma y cuerpo(dijo de manera lenta,tranquila y con paciencia. Como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe.)

Naruto no dijo nada, pensando y viendo cada posible resultado... en ninguno veia uno donde le gustara en lo que se convertiria, ningun futuro era el era solo otro demonio perdido entre los que hay en este bosque... el no era uno mas, El era Naruto Principe del Yomi. El shinigami debio ser capaz de saber que pensaba o notarlo por su ligera expresion de desagrado e incomodidad

Shinigami:Naruto... En el yomi no hay espacio para mortales, no hay espacio para debiles... quiza llegues a cambiar pero nadie te quitara quien eres. Manten eso siempre presente en tu mente y nunca te perderas.(dijo el shinigami suavizando su expresion macabra, dejando ver una sonrisa sincera que sorprendio a naruto)Vamonos hijo

Naruto iba a dejar sus cuchillas pero el shinigami no lo dejo,tomo las cuchillas de hueso junto con la gran e improvisada bola de telara a que usaba para cargarlas y guio nuevamente a naruto dentro del enorme castillo... naruto podia sentir la diferencia del hostil ''oasis'', el castillo daba un aire de tranquilidad, paz y armonia que lo envolvia y se embriagaba en ella. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar nuevamente a la sala del trono, donde sorprendentemente estaban reunidos Yami, Dimon y un demonio que no conocia...

Yami:Sochi(Dijo casi en un grito saliendo disparada a abrazar fuertemente a naruto mientras temblaba ligeramente mostrando una gran preocupacion)Sabia que lo lograrias...pero no creia que fuera tiempo de meterte a enfrentar tal peligro(dijo su madre mientras parecia querer estrujarlo entre sus brazos reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento de sus grises ojos, naruto se sintio feliz y lloro en el hombro de su madre)

Naruto se sorprendio al ver que Dimon, esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran y cuando lo hicieron dimon no solo juro lealtad eterna hacia su persona sino que le aseguro que en su nombre mato a 38 aldeanos culpables de arremeter contra su vida en una noche, lo cual le causo risa y le hizo prometer a dimon que no lo volveria a hacer... a menos que se lo pidiera.

Naruto aprendio la historia del castillo que antes era mucho mas chico y tenia una aldea enorme al lado, llena de demonios, pero las bestias del bosque hacian peligrar sus vidas,entonces el shinigami y su esposa decidieron expandir el castillo absorviendo completamente el pueblo. Volviendose un castillo/pueblo donde todos viven en armonia bajo las ordenes de los dioses, dandoles la posiblidad de tener 3 puestos en el castillo, ser empleados trabajando con los alimentos y bebidas, ser guardia defensores de los perimetros del castillo o ser guerreros. Despues de ser educado en la historia del castillo naruto fue presentado ante los inquilinos de tal como el principe del yomi e hijo de los dioses.

Los entrenamientos de naruto mas el tiempo dentro de esa extraña habitacion, rindieron sus frutos y mas los entrenamientos que le comenzaron a dar lo hacian palidecer. Pero hoy no hubo entrenamiento, no hubo nada mas que un extraño ritual que se realizaria cuando la luz de luna este iluminando completamente el inmenso castillo, Y ese momento ya llego.

Naruto:ehmmm... y para que es este extra o ritual?(dijo al ver runas y sellos antiguos que no podia ni siquiera entender que formaban una especie de circulo/telaraña, mientras el estaba en el medio,quieto y sin remera, su cuerpo estaba lleno de distintos sellos extraños y su padre caminaba alrededor del circulo hablando en una especie de lengua rara que parecia un aterrador cantico y los sellos y runas parecian brillar levemente de color verde)

Shinigami:Spiritus inferni paradisum separare instinctu animae aeternam donare Imperium''Espíritus del infierno y el paraiso, separan el instinto del alma y otorga su eterno control''(iba cantando el shinigami con una voz de ultratumba,completamente macabra. Para posteriormente sacar una espada de su tunica, la espada era de mango liso dorada decorada con lo parecia estar hecho con piel escamosa azulada de alguna extraña clase de lagarto,un corto y afilado filo blanco siendo las cuchillas/huesos que utilizo naruto, acompañada por una especie de funda blanca que parecia estar hecha de telaraña.)Gladius animam suscitat''despierta espada del alma''(dijo para tirar la espada a los pies de naruto, y alejarse del circulo)

El circulo parecio brillar de un color negro,para despues expulsar unas enormes flamaradas verdes que cubrieron completamente a naruto, el cual sentia un dolor inimagible que parecia no acabar nunca, sentia su alma destrozarse,y podia ver como unos extraños y delgados hilos dorados desprenderse de su cuerpo y quedarse flotando alrededor de la espada. Cuando los hilos salian de su cuerpo iban aumento su grosor y cuando estos rodearon completamente la espada, un dolor intenso cruzo cada molecula, cada fibra de su ser y cerro los ojos esperando que aquella sensacion acabase de una vez por todas. Finalmente acabo y cuando abrio sus ojos pudo ver como las runas en su cuerpo desaparecieron y la espada enfrente suyo cambio un mango de color negro escamoso con pequeños rombos en ella y una calavera al final, el filo se alargo midiendo exactamente lo mismo que su brazo entero y la hoja se hizo de un color negro brilloso con flamas doradas y el kanji ''Kage'' en el centro de las flamas de un color verde oscuro.

Naruto: que paso otou-sama?(dijo naruto mirando a su padre sonreir casi con melancolia. Mientras el no podia apartar la mirada de tan llamativa espada, que parecia estar llamandolo a tomarla.)

Shinigami:Felicidades Naruto, Esa espada es algo que nadie podra quitarte o destruirla ni siquiera tu madre o yo(dijo el shinigami con melancolia)Este ritual no solo purifico tus genes uzumaki sino creo esta maravillosa espada con el instinto mas salvaje e incontrolable de tu alma. Esta espada no solo te pertenece sino incluso es parte de ti.

Naruto agarro la espada firmemente con la mano izquierda sorprendiendose por lo bella y liviana que era. La espada brillo y desaparecio apareciendo en la palma de su mano izquierda el mismo kanji que tiene la espada.

Shinigami:cuando necesites la espada solamente piensa en ella y sera invocada a tu total disposicion, no importa quien la tenga ni donde la tenga, estas espadas siempre volveran con sus respectivos dueños(Dijo con una mirada llena de orgullo y acariando a naruto en la cabeza)hace un mes y unos dias fue tu cumpleaños consideralo mi regalo naruto.

Naruto no lo sabia pero porfin habia logrado lo que sus padres y los soldados necesitaban, habia despertado un campeon y digno sucesor del yomi. Su leyenda acaba de empezar.


End file.
